<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna Bet? by ImAlwaysSleeping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367980">Wanna Bet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/ImAlwaysSleeping'>ImAlwaysSleeping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Crack Treated Seriously, Crappy Party City Costumes, Except he's alive in this universe, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Team Bonding, There's a fight scene at the end, kinda??, no beta we die like jason todd, slice of life?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/ImAlwaysSleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy insists Bruce Wayne is Batman. Cyborg doesn't believe him. Chaos ensues.</p><p>Involves mentions of trashy reality TV, crappy Party City costumes, and a poorly conceived bet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyborg &amp; Beast Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna Bet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which I have no idea what I'm doing 😂</p><p>Anyway, Cyborg is criminally underrated-</p><p>Also Jason is alive in this, but he's in Gotham with Bruce. This is set a few months after the team formed, so that's why only Raven knows Robin's ID and why I only refer to them (except Dick) by their hero names. Also everyone knows BB's ID, too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"BB, I'm telling you: there's no way that Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Cyborg boomed, somehow louder than blaring music blasting from the speaker. He and Beast Boy were currently in the midst of an epic videogame showdown... which somehow morphed into an argument about the true identity of Batman loud enough to wake the entirety of Jump City.</p><p>"Dude, he totally is!" Beast Boy countered, just as, if not more, loud. He paused the game, causing a small shout of protest from Cyborg, before pulling out a small projector and screen, complete with a pointer stick and a ready-made slide show. "Just think about it! Rich guy with a tragic backstory, tons of money, an affinity for adopting orphan boys with black hair! It makes total sense if you ask me." </p><p>Cyborg could only stare at his friend in total disbelief as he flipped through a multitude of slides illustrating his every point. He really believes this, Cyborg found himself thinking, and when did he learn the word 'affinity'?! "I don't think Bruce Wayne can fold his own laundry. Have you seen him at those galas? That time he tripped down the red carpet? Literally any episode of 'Make it Wayne' know to man?"</p><p>Brucie Wayne as Batman? Sure, when pigs fly.</p><p>Much to Beast Boy's credit, he seemed unwavering in whatever lunatic conspiracy theory he was ranting on about. Smirking, Beast Boy merely clicked to the next slide, which showcased all the times Bruce Wayne didn't act like a complete and utter moron. (Spoiler alert: there weren't many.) "Duh!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a cover. So all the baddies won't hunt him down and stuff!" </p><p>Cyborg huffed, deciding he'd rather not board the crazy train today, thank you very much. Briefly, he wondered what Robin, the direct protege of Batman, who worked with him side by side for literal years, would think. If Cyborg were in his shoes, he knows he would have felt a little insulted that BB would ever insinuate that someone like Mr. Wayne would ever have the brains or guts to risk his life on the daily the way they all do. A part of him just wanted to record his reaction just because of it.</p><p>"Or," emphasised Cyborg, the tail ends of a brilliant idea beginning to formulate in his mechanical brain, "you're mixing up those weird dreams of yours with reality again. Tell you what, let's make a bet. We ask everyone else whether or not they think Bruce Wayne is Batman, and then we go straight to the source and ask Robin."</p><p>Beast Boy eyed him with suspicion, no doubt weighing the pros and cons of what doing this bet would Cyborg would entail. "What do I get when I win?" he asked, causing Cyborg to roll his eyes. He sure had a lot of confidence for someone would was about to eat his words!</p><p>Cyborg pondered his words, running through the possible ways to get back at Beast Boy. "Loser has to do the winner's laundry for a month," he settled on eventually.</p><p>"You don't even wear clothes!" Beast Boy cried indignantly. </p><p>Cyborg looked down, realization dawning on his features. "Oh, yeah. How about..." Cyborg scanned the room, searching for inspiration. Eventually, his gaze drew in on a discarded newspaper clipping, showcasing the Justice League proudly standing over a group of defeated villains, bruised and bloodied from a battle well lost. Wonder Woman, specifically, held Cy's attention, brandishing her lasso, her boot placed on the head of a particularly nasty looking goon. She looked glowing -- radiant, even -- but Cyborg couldn't help but wonder how ridiculous his teammate/best friend would look in her costume.</p><p>"Loser has to dress as Wonder Woman during our next battle." Cyborg extended his hand, gauging Beast Boy's reaction as he did so.</p><p>A promising gleam shone brightly in BB's already mischievious eyes, but Cyborg didn't have time to appraise it before Beast Boy seized his hand, gripping it with animal strength.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>_____________________</p><p>Star and Raven came into the living room around noon for some lunch after training. Neither Beast Boy or Cyborg hesitated to pounce, presenting their own peace offerings of tofu dogs and various meat products to not be immediately blown off. They both leaned against the countertop, grinning and batting their eyes.</p><p>"Oh, glorious, friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy!" Star beamed, grinning down the plate of food placed before her. Cyborg had even gone the extra mile, giving her on of the spare bottles of mustard that they now keep around the tower, fit with a crazy straw for added effect. "Many thanks for this wonderous feast!" </p><p>Raven, on the other hand, looked at the plate with mild disgust. Cyborg had expected her to be harder to please, seeing as how she wasn't as eccentric in terms of taste as Starfire. "Uh, no thanks." Where as Star had already wolved down more than half of the food on her plate already, Raven had pushed it away, instead making a move to grab a slice of pizza from the refrigerator with her powers.</p><p>Beast Boy leaned on the wall adjacent to the refrigerator door, startling Raven as she maneuvered the door shut. He had the same fake grin plastered on his face, a stark contrast from the ever-growing frown on Raven's. She turned, eager to get away from whatever nonsense Beast Boy was obvious participating, only to run smack dab into Cyborg's chest.</p><p>Raven glared, her anger building like the pressure in a volcano waiting to erupt. She attempted to move again, but Beast Boy had materialized right behind her, finally sending her over the edge.</p><p>"What?" she demanded, her voice icy and dark. Immediately, both Cyborg and Beast Boy shrunk in on themselves, trying to make themselves appear small out of the bubbling shame they both suddenly felt.</p><p>Starfire floated over from her seat, empty plate in hand, to see what all the commotion was about. "Friends? What ever is the matter?" she inquired, confusion written all over her face.</p><p>Cyborg and Beast Boy shared a look. "WemadeabetaboutwhetherornotBruceWayneisBatmanand-" they both blurted out, miraculously in sync. Starfire looked at them with an incredulous look, while Raven just looked bored, probably already used to their shenanigans for so long.</p><p>After a well-earned eye roll, Raven decided that it would be best to put an end to whatever dribble. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, we can't understand you if you talk like a bunch of morons."</p><p>They both took a breath, trying to organize their thoughts like rational human beings. Finally, Cyborg spoke up, saying, "We made a bet, and we wanna see who you think is right before we go ask Robin."</p><p>Beast Boy nodded in agreement, pointing to himself with added flair, adding on, "Yeah. We won't tell you who said what, but I think you'll be able to see who's the clear winner in this argument."</p><p>It was Cyborg's turn to roll his eyes. "Sure, BB. Okay, guys, you ready?"</p><p>Starfire nodded her head, which was enough confirmation for Cyborg -- he knew they were lucky that Raven stayed around for this long -- though, he wasn't really sure how long she would stay after she heard the whole 'Bruce Wayne is Batman' thing.</p><p>A metallic drum roll pierced the air, cutting the building tension with each pounding mallet. Beast Boy braced himself, sending Cyborg a nod over the metal drum he somehow managed to literally pull out if his chest. </p><p>"The world wants to know: is billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist,  Bruce Wayne, in fact, Batman?"</p><p>Neither Raven nor Starfire seemed particularly phased by his question, with Star just tilting her head in confusion and Raven staring at them blankly.</p><p>Beast Boy was beginning to get inpatient from their lack of response. "Well?"</p><p>Raven raised a brow, choosing to repeat his question rather than answer it. She shook her head -- presumably in disbelief -- muttering a quiet, 'This is stupid', before turning to float away. Before she could even try, Beast Boy clawed the end of her cloak and dug his heels deep into their carpeted floor -- locking her in place. Starfire, on the other hand, just looked more confused than ever. "Please, friends," she inquired. "Who is this 'Bruce Wayne' you speak of, and what does he have to do with the man of bats?"</p><p>Beast Boy materialized besides Star, a lecherous grin plastered on his face. Cyborg, however, had other plans, pushing him away before he could taint innocent Star's mind with his radical conspiracies. "He's the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises; that company with all of the buildings downtown and practically everywhere in the country. He's also the main star of the T.V. show 'Make it Wayne'," Cyborg supplied succinctly. Star nodded, though she still looked a little confused.</p><p>"And he's totally Batman!" Beast Boy interrupted. Cyborg ignored him, instead venturing out to ask them again.</p><p>"Well? Raven? Star?"</p><p>"I'm staying out of this. I actually know who Batman is, and I'm not betraying Robin's trust over something as trivial as some petty bet," Raven replied, as logical as ever.</p><p>"What?! You know who Batman is?" Beast Boy screeched, not that much unlike some of the animals he was famous for morphing into.</p><p>"Yes," Raven snapped, her voice icy. "I've been in his head, remember?"</p><p>Beast Boy huffed, but otherwise let it go, deciding he'd rather not tick off his demon friend. Star took this time to state, "I do not believe I can decide whether or not this man is the Batman. Have you already asked friend Robin about this?"</p><p>Both Cyborg and Beast Boy sighed, defeated. "No. Not yet."</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>They find Robin in the training room, beating the ever loving crap out of a dummy. His forehead and hair are damp with the slight sheen of sweat, and his water bottle lays carelessly on the floor, clearly having been knocked over in the tussle. </p><p>He pipes his head up when all four of them walk through the door in tandem, ginning coyly. "Hey, guys." He swoops his water bottle up from it's spot on the ground.</p><p>Cyborg sends a peace sign, while the others nod in acknowledgement. Robin stalks towards them, throwing his head back as he takes large gulps of water. After wiping his mouth from the residual ring of water on his mouth, he says, "You guys getting ready to train?"</p><p>Beast Boy shakes his head, stating, "Nah, not yet. We actually wanted to ask you something. A bet, of sorts." Subtly had never Beast Boy's strong suit, but the smirk he wore proudly on his face couldn't have been more obvious. Robin scanned over the rest of his teammates, skepticism evident on his face, a pit of dread already forming in his stomach.</p><p>Cyborg perked up, internally setting up a camera with his cybernetic eye. This was the moment of truth. "Is Bruce Wayne Batman?" </p><p>From under the mask, Robin's eyes widened, his mouth snapping slightly agape -- before furrowing into what looked like... disbelief? Confusion?</p><p>"Yes?" He replied, nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just dropped on of the biggest bombshell's right into Cyborg's lap and expected him to walk away completely unscathed. He didn't even notice how he subconsciously turned off the camera in his brain. His jaw fell to his feet with surprise; beside him, Beast Boy pumped his fist into the air victoriously.</p><p>"For real?" </p><p>Robin nodded in confirmation, and Cyborg felt like fainting. This had to be some elaborate joke. There was no way on Earth the Bruce Wayne was Batman. None. At. All. "I thought I already told you guys. Who did you think was paying for the tower?"</p><p>Though their reactions (with the exception of Cyborg and BB, of course) the rest of the team seemed pretty shaken with this new revelation. It appears they hadn't really thought of the technicalities of just who funded their structurally unsound building. Even Raven, one of the more impassive and logical members of the team, dropped her jaw at this new prospect -- though, she closed her mouth almost as quickly, so it was too brief for anyone to notice, really.</p><p>"Ha! I knew it!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly, wildly rubbing his hands together. "And if Bruce Wayne is Batman... Then that only means you're Jason Todd!"</p><p>"Uh, no."</p><p>"What?! Isn't the other Robin running around in Gotham Richie Grayson?" Beast Boy seemed keen on ignoring the increasingly agitated glares Robin was throwing his way. "Y'know, cause he's the original and stuff? There's no way Batman would throw him- ow!" Beast Boy finally found the sense to cut himself off, but it was mostly due to Raven grabbing him by the ear and pulling him down. She released him, leaving him to nurse his injured ear, while she crossed her arms squarely across her chest.</p><p>"Not the time, Beast Boy," she scolded, much to Robin's relief.</p><p>Beast Boy, however, didn't stay down for long. "Wait, so you're Richie Grayson-Wayne? Famed circus acrobat who was tragically orph- Mmm!" Once again, Raven silenced Beast Boy by slapping a hand over his mouth. Man, the kid really didn't have any qualms about jumping straight into sensitive subjects, did he?</p><p>Robin sighed, waving it off. "It's fine, Raven," he said, shooting her a soft smile for being so considerate. He raised a hand to his face, slipping off the domino he all but showered in, revealing those soft baby blues the pressed always seemed so damn infatuated with, taking in the shocked faces of his friends. "Actually, I go by Dick."</p><p>Beast Boy's face morphed into one of pure disgust. "Dick? And guys made fun of my name?!" Robin elected to ignore him.</p><p>"So... I'm curious. What did you guys bet, anyway?"</p><p>_________________________</p><p>"Titans, go!" Roared Robin, pointing his bo staff dramatically in the distance. Around him, the other Titans poised themselves for battle, firing up their powers and gadgets before pouncing straight into battle. The Hive Five were once again attacking city hall, robbing, vandalizing, and overall causing unwanted pandemonium across the city square. Both teams were well-oiled machines, moving in-sync to deflect against one another, a product of training and learning to trust each other over the past few months of living together. The Hive Five kept throwing furtive glances at Cyborg's new apparel, but were too busy dodging attacks to comment.</p><p>Cyborg, on the other hand, was having more trouble than most, trying to avoid tearing the crappy Wonder Woman costume they had purchased right before they had gotten their alert. He fired up his arm cannon, aiming right at Mammoth, who just stared at Cy in complete shock before snapping back to his senses to attack again. Cyborg jumped, but the sole-less knee high boots flapped precariously around his ankles, making him trip and fall flat on his face. "Nice costume, Wonder Woman!" Bellowed Mammoth, moving to-</p><p>"Gotcha, Cy!" A voice cried out, causing him to look up in enough time to see a woolly green elephant slam straight into Mammoth. Oh, the irony. He plucked himself off the ground, steadying himself, before moving his focus on Star, who was currently going head to head with Billy Numerous, blasting clones one by one with her star bolts. He might not be able to do much while running or jumping, but long distance attacks were basically a breeze. Once again firing up his cannon, he shoot down a few clones until the original Billy was subdued, dizzy and disoriented from being knocked off his feet. He stared a Cyborg like he had three heads, or y'know, was wearing a crappy off brand Wonder Woman Party City costume -- he probably thought he was hallucinating cause of the concussion he had to be sporting.</p><p>Robin was just finishing up with Gizmo, tying him up with one of the tools from his belt, while Raven captured Jinx with a giant hand she had conjured, leaving just See-More -- who, conveniently had set his sights on Cyborg. (Ha, get it?)</p><p>See-More smirked, switching the settings on his comical large eye to try and release a large bubble. "You know what they say. Don't take your eyes off the ball." Cyborg side-stepped, thankfully not tripping on his boots this time, shooting off several tiny rockets after See-More. </p><p>"I'll make you suddenly see more with these rockets!" Cyborg dashed closer, now learning to navigate battle with his new outfit. Man, it might not be the best replica but this thing was hard to fight in. He was a quick learner, though, so it didn't slow him down for very long. Now in hitting range, Cyborg sent a hardy punch, knocking him out almost instantly.</p><p>The rest of the team looked up from their respective places, smiling. A tirade of cheers congratulations and cheers washed over Cyborg, celebrating a job well done in a rather unconventional garb. Goes to show how good heroes can still kick butt, even in the most absurd situations.</p><p>"And that's how it's done. Booyah!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cy's totally right, the only reason BB ever thought Bruce was Batman was cause it was a weird dream he had. Also good job if you made it this far! Please tell me what you think! I might write some more Titan-related shenanigans.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>